


All the petals in the world (Can't amount to the rose you are).

by xXTaeyumXx



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXTaeyumXx/pseuds/xXTaeyumXx
Summary: Yugyeom and Jackson hate each other, at least Jackson hates Yugyeom. Yugyeom loves him so much flowers seem to fill his stomach.Or, the Hanahaki disease.





	All the petals in the world (Can't amount to the rose you are).

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be great, bear with me.

The flowers dropped from his mouth, piling up like a messy bouquet, blood tainting, or spoiling, the pink roses that spilled from Yugyeom onto the bathroom floor. He rushed to flush the pink petals and forget about this situation, almost like it never happened. He felt the gross sensation bubble, causing his eyes to brim with tears and throat to close up, forcing his lungs to heave faster for an actual breath of air.

"Yugyeom, are you in here? You okay?" A voice resounds, breaking the heavy sound of wheezing and making Yugyeom go quiet. Yugyeom bolts out of the stall with a grin, like it bears no weight, like underneath isn't an ocean of self doubt and hatred.

"Youngjae, hey! I'm fine yeah! Just felt sick is all." Youngjae nods and smiles a bit, concern still swimming in the pools of his eyes.

"Well come on, lunch started and I got the best tea to spill!" Yugyeom laughs and grabs his bag, running out and crushing a single pink petal; almost forgotten.

"So what's the tea?" Yugyeom ask as he sits, pulling out a sandwich. The college cafeteria was packed with different faces, with different dreams. Some faces meaner than others, some have goofy grins, others are blank. Youngjae gasps and starts telling in full detail about how 'Jung Hoseok dates Jeon Jungkook, right after ending his relationship with a girl overseas, she's definitely throwing up roses' and Yugyeom couldn't bring it in him to care, as rude as he felt, he just couldn't. His mind and eyes wondered to a brunette that makes his knees weak and stomach turn, whether for good or for worse.

Jackson. His eyes always casted downwards and a constant frown etched on his face, with lips ready to spit venom at anyone who bothers him, including Yugyeom himself. Between pushes into lockers and insults thrown back and forth, Yugyeom felt his heart speeding up with anticipation when Jackson would pass, and a scratch inside his throat growing into a cough.

"Yugyeom! Hello? You weren't listening at all." Youngjae scoffs, fond hidden inside his annoyed tone. Yugyeom flushes red, standing up slowly to throw out his junk, apparently too zoned out to realize he ate everything he packed for lunch.

"I'm sorry Youngjae, I didn't mean to zone out!" He tried to reason, feeling embarrassed by the second.

"Move it clown, you're in the way." A low voice lulls it's way into Yugyeoms mind. His throat starts closing, heart starts speeding and his stomach twist in a uncomfortable way and suddenly he feels the sensation to get sick again. It grows like a virus, sprouting and weeding its way into his throat waiting to burst and blossom out of his mouth. He can't breath but at this very moment he doesn't try to anyway, wanting to savour the moment his stomach doesn't try to collapse on itself. The bell rings, interrupting Yugyeoms thoughts and sobering him up enough to knock some breath back.

"Say excuse me." Yugyeom tries out, voice wavering only a bit. Jackson smirks but hides it with a shove to the shoulder.

"Alright Yug. Lucky you're cute." And he walks away. Yugyeom lets out a huff and smiles slightly, arm feeling warm from where it was touched. He knows he shouldn't feel this way about Jackson, but there's something about him that draws Yugyeom in like bees to honey. Jackson was mysterious and beautiful; he was the black rose in the middle of all the reds.

"God he's a dick. What does Mark see in him." Youngjae voices, and rants off, not noticing the words had an impact on the listener.

"What did you say?" Yugyeom tries, hoping he heard wrong. Hoping Youngjae meant something else.

"Yeah, apparently Jackson and Mark date, you would have known if you were listening to me." Yugyeom feels his world welt, and wither. The flowers coming up like acid as he holds his throat and tries to choke it down. He feels like it's biting at his skin, trying to weasel its way out and blossom for the world to see, just to grow around his body and swallow him whole. The blood stained petals erupt like fireworks onto the floor as the one sided lover fell to his knees, losing all strength he had to keep in the pink petals. Tears falling with them to make the mess bigger, and one single vine erupting from his wrist, then wrapping itself up to his elbow. It held tight, squeezing until his arm went numb and purple, there was so much blood, he felt weaker and weaker by the second.

Yugyeom tried to scoop up the flowers and hide them, as blood drips from his wrist, tears are cascading down his face just as fast. He never noticed one single tear turned into a petal before it hit the ground.

"No, don't look! Don't look, please!" He screamed as Youngjae frantically rushed to his friends side, concern painting his handsome face.

"Why didn't you tell me, why didn't you say!? I wouldn't have said anything about him! Why didn't you tell him?!" Youngjae yelled, the panic taking over. Yugyeom cried out more as a burn sizzles through his hand causing the rest of his hand to go numb. There in the small of his palm was a single pink rose. The love grown to strong to ignore and flush away the petals and rip away the vines.

"Youngjae it hurts." Yugyeom heard his voice flutter around in the empty room, "it hurts so much." Then his vision faded and he felt himself hitting the floor with a thud while is friend bellowed for help.

For the first time Yugyeom looked peaceful, as he laid there dying slowly in his own flowery filth, and blood stained his arm.

-

It was much later when Yugyeom came to. The lights of the room he was in stinging his eyes and startling him awake.

"You look like shit." A voice sounds out, shaking Yugyeom to his core, making the vine around his arm tighten and flower to twitch.

"Jackson! H-hi." Yugyeom stutters, ignoring the tickle in his throat "Where am I? And why are you here?" Jackson smiles, sitting on the bed, rubbing Yugyeoms shoulder.

"You gave everyone a big scare, poor Youngjae threw you at Ché Payne to hold you up and got Im Jaebum to help carry you and then ran to the nurses room. Scared me too, thought you were dead for a second." Jackson scruffs Yugyeoms scalp, massaging a piece of hair between his two fingers. "Don't scare me like that, okay?" Yugyeom smiles slightly, heart speeding up as Jackson let's him nuzzle into his hand.

"Why the sudden care, couldn't bare not being able to push me around?" Yugyeom laughs a bit, his throat quickly turning it into a cough. Jackson scrambles to find something to drink, ready to water down the withering plant that is Yugyeom.

"Sudden? I've always cared Yugyeom, I just am pretty shit at showing it. Can't let your cute face get hurt." Jackson says as he sits back down, caressing his cheek, smile fond, and eyes bright; but Mark was all Yugyeom thought about. Yugyeom pushes his hand away, a part of him immediately regretting it, another part knowing it's the right thing to do.

"Jackson, I don't think Mark would appreciate all this." He states firmly, bile raising slightly. Jackson looks confused but laughs a bit.

"Mark? If anything him and his girlfriend would be happy. Did you fall for that rumour too?" Yugyeom blushes hard, feeling a bit embarrassed for not just asking, not that he wouldn't be a dick about it anyway. Yugyeom can't help but laugh a bit too, seeing Jackson chuckle cause of what he said just made his heart ache in the right ways; but he still longed for more, like to be the reason Jackson woke up in the morning. Yugyeom, with the courage from the flower blooming fully and his skin turning gray, takes back Jackson's hand and holds it close, sickness settling into his bones making him shake, shiver, and feel like hell.

"Let me say something before my untimely demise is upon us." Yugyeom tries joking, making Jackson's face drop along with his heart; he holds tighter onto Yugyeom. "I really love this boy. He's so perfect and everything I never knew I wanted, but god he's so handsome. He's so sweet, teases me, yet would never actually want me hurt. And all I want is for him to say he loves me back, even if he doesn't mean it. I'll die pretending he did." Tears silently fall down Yugyeoms face, some, again, turning into petals before they hit the ground. Jackson smiles sadly, chest probably tightening from how pathetic Yugyeom looks. Jackson leans in close, sharing his breath with Yugyeom, and gives him a slight peck on the side of his lips.

"You don't have to hide anymore, you don't have to wilt. You can bloom for us now Yugyeom, I love you too." Jackson whispers, holding Yugyeom as he sobs into his chest, relief causing tears to hit him like a hurricane. His skin fading back into a light tan, cheeks heating up to a red, the flower and vine fading into a ink masterpiece that will forever stain his arm, stinging and itching his skin; reminding him of his love that almost killed him. Jackson pulled Yugyeom onto his lap and just stroked his hair.

"It's okay baby." Jackson shushes "You're okay." Yugyeom, for once, believed he might just be okay.

-

 

Word spreads fast. The cute class clown Yugyeom and hot bad boy Jackson finding themselves in each other at the same time, willing to get lost. Youngjae was forever supportive, and treated Jackson like an old friend, so did Youngjaes new girlfriend Ché, apparently Yugyeom almost dying causes a bond. The flowers no longer grow in place of his heart, instead he grows into his gorgeous bright colours himself; the tattoo of his old vine and flower paints his right arm beautifully too, nothing but bad memories. The two are in love, and then they bloom.


End file.
